The size of the wallpaper market in the United States, Japan and Europe offers strong opportunities for innovation and competition. The retail wall covering market in the United States in 1997 was USD $1.1 billion and the market in the United States is estimated at over US 1.5 billion today. The wholesale wallpaper market in Japan in 1999 was JPY $158.96 billion. The UK wall coverings market was £186 m in 2000 and is expected to grow to £197 m in 2004.
Wallpapers are a leading form of interior design product for home improvement and for commercial applications such as in offices, hotels and halls. About 70 million rolls of wallpaper are sold each year in the United States through thousands of retail and design stores. In Japan, around 280 million rolls of wallpaper are sold each year.
The wallpaper industry currently operates around an inventory based model where wallpaper is printed in centralized printing plants using large and expensive printing presses. Printed rolls are distributed to a point of sale where wallpaper designs are selected by consumers and purchased subject to availability. Inventory based sales are hindered by the size and content of the inventory.
The present invention seeks to transform the way wallpaper is currently manufactured, distributed and sold. The invention provides for convenient, low cost, high quality products coupled with a dramatically expanded range of designs and widths which may be offered by virtue of the present invention.